The present invention relates to an energy saving solar powered air conditioner.
The inventor of the present invention is an air conditioning technician that decided to reduce his electric bill by developing an air conditioner that would be solely dependent on solar power. After developing the air conditioner, the inventor realized that most home owners would install a solar dependent air conditioner in their homes if the cost of installation was reasonable.
Using a cost to benefit analysis, he understood that for most people to purchase a solar dependent air conditioner that the solar powered air conditioner had to be economical to manufacture and install. He further realized that most people would not change their air conditioners if their existing air conditioners were functional and there was no immediate financial return for changing to a solar powered air conditioner. By changing to a solar powered air conditioner, any person choosing to change to solar power would derive benefits immediately.
By providing the solar air conditioner of the present invention, the inventor knew that he would also be helping the environment, for less fossil fuels would be consumed to cool homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,553, Liu et al., discloses a solar air-conditioning system that is not similar to the present invention, yet it discloses drawbacks of using existing systems used to power or cool homes. The present invention is solely directed to providing consumers with an economical solar powered air conditioner that would allow most homeowners to switch to a solar power cooling system.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a solar powered air conditioner that will be economical to manufacture, that will reduce the consumption of fossil fuels, and that will be solar powered.